dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Putrid
Nickname "Putrid" is a large infected. It appears to be an amalgamation of multiple zombies. As a result, it has several large bulges of veiny flesh, a number of haphazardly strewn limbs throughout its mass both for moving and attacking, and two identifiable heads with faces. Blue energy radiates in several areas and certain spots are covered in yellow pustules. Putrid is a very problematic zombie to fight against in part due to its large health pool, high damage, and on-death abilities. Upon being killed, Putrid explodes, dealing high Area of Effect damage to all units, stationary units, and zombies in a large radius around the spot where it was killed. Immediately after exploding, three Rottens spawn from where it died. Putrid is usually accompanied by more of its kind, making them a highly dangerous obstacle during battle. It's advised to use ranged shotgun units like Ranger and Policeman during missions with Putrid in it. Alternatively, ranged units with a high rate of fire like Carlos, Sonya, and Turret also work. In general, ranged units are the only effective units capable of killing multiple Putrids as well as dealing with the Rottens that are spawned afterward. Agents are a powerful ranged unit due to their perks allowing them to sneak forward without gaining attention and dealing a fair amount of damage. Flamethrower is a very powerful unit to use against it as he is capable of burning Putrid's health down fairly well. However, his weapon's short reach almost always means that he will get caught in its death explosion, either killing or severely weakening him. This can be alleviated by bringing Medkit along. Mechanic is a fairly decent option as a melee unit thanks to his additional damage. However, using other melee units is not highly recommended since Putrid deals huge damage and can easily annihilate all units around it with its death explosion. It's still important to bring along some other spam melee units like Marine or Redneck as meat shields when necessary. Firefighter is sort of a direct counter to it as he won't take damage from its death explosion. Additionally, Firefighter's own death explosion can deal additional damage and set Putrid on fire. Despite these advantages, Firefighter is still not a good choice for fighting against Putrid as he will very likely get killed before dealing enough damage and his death explosion is never guaranteed. Since Putrid is often present in swarms, it’s recommended using Red Barrel as it can deal a great amount of explosion and fire damage and the fire pool can also burn the Rottens it leaves after dying. Molotov is also a good choice thanks to its high fire damage in a greater radius. Abilities * Explodes on death, causing a large, ring-shaped blast of blood. ** Damage depends on proximity. Closer units and enemies can take up to three hits in total starting from the highest possible damage down to the lowest possible damage, with the max possible explosion damage able to be taken totaling up to 105. * Spawns 3 Rottens on death. * Knockback resistance. First Encountered * Stage 7, Mission 114. Trivia * Putrid appears differently in-game than what is shown on its Zombiepedia page. Upon close inspection of its image, the yellow pustules can be seen missing from its energy sack and lower flesh bulge. ** It's possible that Putrid's sprites were changed during development but were not entirely updated, leaving portions of its animation incomplete and its journal photo appearing as the previous version without the yellow pustules. * There is a visual error where Putrid's pustules on its blue energy sack located between the heads disappear while moving. * Although its description states that it breaks into several zombies when it dies, it is more likely that the three Rottens that are spawned on death are simply stored within the large bulges of flesh. Gallery Putrid (Updated font).jpg|Journal entry. Category:Enemies Category:Zombies